1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free standing display rack having vertically spaced shelves for use in such environments as supermarkets, department stores and especially in convenience markets or other point-of-purchase environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structural configuration of such display rack which enables a more efficient use of floor space by the provision of maximum lineal footage of shelving while providing ease of accessibility and minimum line-of-sight obstruction for security purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased emphasis on retail merchandising in recent years, many sophisticated display rack structures and configurations have evolved for both special and generalized use. Many of these structures or systems, such as those disclosed in I. W. Shell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,693 and Sobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,395, constitute a very complex array of specially manufactured inter-fitting parts which may be joined together to form the shelves and support structure. These systems are characterized by metal struts, posts and brackets which are generally expensive to manufacture and difficult to repair and sometimes impossible to replace. If the load to be carried by the shelving unit is of any size, these structures become heavy and cumbersome. The usual configuration of this type of rack or self standing unit is that of central upstanding posts, such as shown in the patents mentioned above and in the U.S. patent to Schick U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,353. As typified by these patents, an effort is made to completely support a shelf about the periphery of a central post or group of spaced posts by cantilever support arms. As with the patents mentioned above and as also illustrated by the U.S. patent to Skrzelowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,830, the tendancy has been toward an elongated and sometimes above-eye-level configuration of shelving unit sometimes known as gondola shelving. These units are then arranged so as to form elongated aisles in supermarkets and the like.
Another example of display rack structure illustrating the use of metal posts and brackets is the U.S. patent to Thauer U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,299,327 wherein central support posts are utilized to provide a stand from which wire racks are hung.